The present invention relates to a calculation method and a calculator that uses the same, in particular to a calculation method suitable for use in statistics calculations.
With a calculator designed according to conventional techniques for statistics calculations, if an overflow were to occur during the process of statistics calculations involving calculating the sum of input data samples (.SIGMA.x), the sum of the squares of the data samples (.SIGMA.x.sup.2), and the total number of data samples (n) as data is input in continuous sequence, data that has been accumulated in a statistics storage memory would be destroyed. Therefore, it is usual to provide a statistics save memory as means for preserving the data that has been accumulated in the statistics storage memory, in case an overflow occurs. In other words, this statistics save memory preserves data that is accumulated in the statistics storage memory and that indicates the status immediately before each calculation is performed. In this case, some of the limited memory capacity of the calculator is used as statistics save memory, causing various problems such as reduced calculation ability during statistics calculations.